100 Theme Challenge: Sebastian x Ciel
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: I'm tired of seeing unfinished 100 Theme Challenge things And I have writer's block so I made my own 100 theme thing with Sebastian and Ciel. Expect fluffiness and love. And MAYBE crack. And lots and lots of hilariousness. I hope. Haha, tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I keep seeing all of these 100 theme challenge things, and I'm having problems finding a Kuroshitsuji one that is actually finished. Well, whenever I have writer's block or I have a half-finished chapter and a dead laptop then I want to write oneshots or something. So I decided I'd do this whenever I was stuck with something. Well, now I'm stuck. SO I say this now to make it official…**

** Challenge Accepted.**

** Haha! Anyways it'll mainly be pointless SebaCiel fluff because I'm obsessive like that. I'm rating this T just to be safe. Anyways: Here… I'll give you the list. I got it from a 100 theme challenge from some other author or here. Right now I just have the list I got from DeviantArt but I forgot the author. As soon as my iPod charges I'll be able to get it. I wrote it down on there.**

1. Introduction

2. Love.

3. Light.

4. Dark.

5. Seeking Solace.

6. Break Away.

7. Heaven.

8. Innocence.

9. Hell.

10. Breathe Again.

11. Memory.

12. Insanity.

13. Misfortune.

14. Smile.

15. Silence.

16. Questioning.

17. Blood.

18. Rainbow.

19. Grey.

20. Fortitude.

21. Vacation.

22. Mother Nature.

23. Crazy.

24. No Time.

25. Trouble Lurking.

26. Tears.

27. Foreign.

28. Sorrow.

29. Happiness.

30. Under the Rain.

31. Flowers.

32. Night.

33. Expectations.

34. Stars.

35. Hold My Hand.

36. Precious Treasure.

37. Eyes.

38. Abandoned.

39. Dreams.

40. Rated.

41. Teamwork.

42. Standing Still.

43. Dying.

44. Two Roads.

45. Illusion.

46. Family.

47. Creation.

48. Childhood.

49. Stripes.

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport.

52. Deep in Thought.

53. Keeping a Secret.

54. Tower.

55. Waiting.

56. Danger Ahead.

57. Sacrifice.

58. Kick in the Head.

59. No Way Out.

60. Rejection.

61. Fairy Tale.

62. Magic.

63. Do Not Disturb.

64. Multitasking.

65. Horror.

66. Traps.

67. Playing the Melody.

68. Hero.

69. Annoyance.

70. 67.

71. Obsession.

72. Mischief Managed.

73. I Can't.

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror.

76. Broken Pieces.

77. Test.

78. Drink.

79. Starvation.

80. Words.

81. Pen and Paper.

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal.

84. Out Cold.

85. Spiral.

86. Seeing Red.

87. Food

88. Pain.

89. Through the Fire.

90. Triangle.

91. Drowning.

92. All That I Have.

93. Give Up.

94. Last Hope.

95. Advertisement.

96. In the Storm.

97. Safety First.

98. Puzzle.

99. Loner.

100. Relaxation.

** I'll just put the first challenge in the next chapter. If there's anything you really want to see sooner rather than later tell me and I'll do it. Or any ideas you want me to do. But, it's just, it's like this list was **_**made**_** for Sebastian and Ciel. I'll get the author's name and update this chapter but until then… I'll write the very first chapter. I'm uploading this chapter just so you can get excited. It'll be done in a couple hours... as soon as I write my essay... XD See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not, nor will ever be mine.**_

**So let's cross our fingers and hope this turns out as awesomely as I planned. Just a short something or other that I'm kind of excited to write. XD Oh and one more thing before I start… don't expect any of these to be wonderful. They're just something to help rid me of writer's block. Probably OOC until I get more practice with short things like this. And I'm just writing the first thing that pops into my head. So they might be slightly ridiculous and maybe off-topic. AND some may be put in a modern-day setting when Ciel is a demon. So they have no particular relation to each other. Just to amuse me. XD**

**The theme is: Introduction**

The small figure of Ciel Phantomhive was being held by his demon. He had been told by said demon that his manor was already decent enough to stay in, and that was where they were headed. Though he slightly doubted that his charred excuse for a manor was decent, Ciel went along with it. But there was something still on his mind…

"Um… Mr. Demon, Sir?"

The demon smirked as he looked down at the small figure wrapped in a thin sheet being effortlessly held by his arms, "Yes, young master?"

Though a little surprised at the title 'young master' Ciel asked, "If you are to be my butler and spend time around me… what am I to call you? I can't exactly go around saying 'demon'."

The demon paused and stood still. Wind blew past them, encompassed the pair, and ran through Ciel's dirty, matted hair, while sweeping through Sebastian's in a rather attractive way.

"You may call me anything you like. My birth name means nothing now. All that matters is my current master's wishes and desires. What do you think my name is?" He felt Ciel shiver in his arms and continued their walk in the dark night.

Ciel racked his brain, trying to think of a suiting name for a demon butler. It had to be sophisticated but not too flashy. It couldn't be too subtle either. Ciel wanted a name that _meant_ something to him, to prove that this demon here was his and his alone.

Ciel thought about it some more in silence before he remembered something that almost made him smile again. When he and his parents got their dog they had such a hard time coming up with an appropriate name. It took about a week but Ciel's father thought of the name Sebastian. Their black dog took to the name immediately and would only follow this name. Ciel did smile when he realized something else, Sebastian was a perfect name. Ciel loved his large black dog. It was his only friend. He was one day meant to take over the Funtom Company; Ciel never had time for friends. Sebastian was his only friend, the only who never left his side.

"Sebastian," he muttered.

"What was that, my lord?"

"You are now Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. It… suits you."

Sebastian inclined his head slightly, agreeing with his little lord, "It is perfect. Thank you, young master. I will try my best to live up to my name."

"But…" Ciel hesitated.

"But what, my lord?"

"But… I want you to never leave my side. No matter what happens you will stay by me."

Sebastian placed his master upon the steps to his manor, which they had finally reached, Ciel turned around, shocked at what he saw. The manor… no, _his_ manor was just like it had been a month ago, no a charred wreck he had imagined. He spun back around to see Sebastian kneeling in front of him, hand over his heart, head bowed.

"My lord, I will stay by you until the very end. I will never abandon you."

Ciel swayed, it was cold and his entire body was sore and abused. He wanted to pass out and fall asleep but not until he got an answer he was satisfied with, "How am I to believe you? You are a demon, after all. Demons are the very embodiment of sins and lies."

Sebastian raised his head and smirked, "Thank you for the compliment, my lord. Though let me put your worries to rest. You can make it an order if you so desire."

Well how was he supposed to do that? Ciel tried the only way he could think of, "Sebastian Michaelis, this is an order, you are to never leave my side until I get my revenge and you take my soul."

"Yes, my lord. I will never leave you. You have my word."

And with that, Ciel was content and allowed himself to pass out onto Sebastian. Just in time, the demon caught his new master in his arms and scooped him up again. Sebastian raised the boy slightly and placed his lips on his dirty forehead,

"From this moment on, I am Sebastian Michaelis, your faithful butler."

**And there you have it. Actually, I have another idea with meeting the servants for the first time. I might write that later. Anyways, this is kind of like an introduction, right? Right, right, right? Well I think so. Second theme is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know… the whole reason I started this was because I was too discouraged to continue everything else. I know someone who hates them for no reason. But this is really fun and simple enough and if someone doesn't like it, then they don't like just **_**one**_** of these. They might like the others. Because these don't relate to each other. That's encouraging for me. So until I get my excitement and confidence for my other story back, I'm working on this. Sorry to everyone who reads my other stuff; I'll get over it sooner or later. Maybe I'm just being dramatic… Oh well, ON TO THE STORY! XXD**

**The theme is: Love (Who's excited for this one? Because I know I am. XD It will get OOC just because it's a oneshot. XD It'll be CUTE THOUGH!)**

Ciel woke up with a moan. _What time is it?_ Ciel looked around, his vision was still blurry but he could tell it was late. Sebastian hadn't woken him up yet and he could smell nothing coming from the kitchen, which would indicate that Sebastian was making breakfast. Just like he did every morning for… how long has it been?

It's been what… three years? Yes, almost three years. Two years and eleven months ago, Ciel was rescued by his demon, Sebastian. Two years and _ten_ months ago he began to feel… strange around his butler… he would blush and stutter and otherwise act like a total fool around him. He got over it eventually but occasionally it would happen again only for brief moments. But, no matter what Ciel did, there was always, _always_ this nagging feeling in the back of his mind and stomach, pulling himself towards his butler. He had convinced himself that it was the contract doing this to him but that was no excuse for blushing and stuttering.

Could it be that… just maybe, Ciel had developed _feelings_ for the demon? No, that's ridiculous. A human caring for a demon? Absolutely preposterous. And a young boy caring for his who knows _how_ old, _male_, demon butler? Not just ludicrous but disgraceful and immoral as well. But despite this, Ciel still wondered. Was it possible that maybe he had actually taken a certain interest towards his butler? Ciel groaned; he was acting like a little girl who just met her first crush.

_Crush? What am I saying?_

Ciel knew it was impossible. And besides, even if it was, _which it's NOT_, Ciel almost fulfilled his revenge and Sebastian would soon take his soul. In what little time he had left, nothing would be able to happen. Relationships just made dying _that_ much harder. And they had nothing to offer Ciel so he had no use to instigate a relationship with _anyone._ Let alone his butler who he didn't even _like_.

…Right?

Too tired to continue thinking this hard about something this complex, Ciel resolved to ask Sebastian in the morning. He burrowed back into his pillows and was almost asleep when he jerked back awake. Ask Sebastian?! He couldn't do that! He was not about to admit to Sebastian that he, one, couldn't figure out his own feelings or, two, might actually _have_ feelings for his demonic butler. But, Sebastian always helped him! No matter what the problem was! Who else could he ask?

Ciel sat up in bed, panting. He had startled himself. What was he supposed to do? "Damn it, Sebastian!" About five seconds later, Ciel heard a soft knock at the door. He knew it was Sebastian, who else would be awake at this ungodly hour besides an otherworldly being who needed no sleep? So what was he going to do? He flung himself back down and pretended to be asleep. When Sebastian heard no response to his knock he slipped into his master's bedroom.

"Young master?" His voice was low and quiet and Ciel felt his face flush. He heard Sebastian cross the room and kneel by his side, watching Ciel. Why was he doing this? Did he have something better to do than to watch his master 'sleep'?

"My lord? You can stop pretending now. I know you're awake."

"Nn?" Ciel made a small noise, feigning tiredness and bleariness "…bastian? S-Sebastian, w-what are you doing? W-What time is it?"

"Young master, I told you; I know you were faking it. I heard you say my name. Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. You must have misheard. I was asleep and didn't call for you. Thanks for caring and sorry for bothering you. You can go now. Thanks again," Ciel said, clearly dismissing his servant.

Sebastian smirked, "Now I know you weren't asleep. If I know anything, my master is _not_ a morning person and he _doesn't_ appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night. Well, technically early in the morning. It's about one a.m."

Ciel blushed again, knowing he was caught. Now what would happen?

Sebastian watched Ciel's face, looking for any sign of an explanation, "Can you tell me what the matter was?" he asked gently.

"I-it's nothing, Sebastian. I was just thinking too hard."

"And that was my fault?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel's head snapped up so his mismatched eyes could meet Sebastian's red ones. Ciel gave his butler the best glare he could manage at such an early hour.

Sebastian chuckled; his master was too predictable, "Come now, my lord. It's not polite to glare at someone, especially when all they are trying to do is help," his voice grew gentler, "Now can you please tell what the matter was? It seems to have thrown you into quite an alarmed state."

Oh no, here was this feeling again. Ciel felt his throat close a little and his palm grew sweaty. His cheeks burned pinker than they already were and his hair started to stick to his wet face. What was this feeling? Was this what love was supposed to be? He never felt anything like this for his parents or the rest of his family and he loved them. Maybe he was sick. That was probably it.

"I-I-I think I'm… um… sick… maybe." And here was the stuttering. Just to make everything even more embarrassing.

Sebastian looked even more concerned. Had he failed as a butler? "Maybe that is so, my lord. But I can't think of any illness that looks like this. I will research it thoroughly but in the meantime, have you any idea what might be ailing you? I'm afraid I haven't fallen ill myself very often, so I don't know everything yet."

"I-I think… maybe…" Ciel broke off; he had forgotten what excuse his sleep-deprived mind had thought of.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian prompted.

Without thinking it through Ciel answered quickly, "I think I may be lovesick."

Sebastian smiled. His young master had finally fallen in love with his fiancée? The thought made Sebastian happy. Though at the same time… a little disappointed. "Don't fret over anything, my lord, I may not know much about Lady Elizabeth, but I know she-"

"It's not her," Ciel interrupted, "It's… someone else."

Okay. Well, _that_ was unpredictable. The small earl had fallen in love with someone of his own choice? How cute. "Do I know this person?"

Ciel shrugged, "You know everyone I know."

"Can you tell me about her?"

The small boy didn't answer. He wanted to clarify something first, but he didn't know how to put it. So he turned away and put it as bluntly as possible, "How do you know if you're in love? Do you, a demon, know how to know if you're in love?"

Sebastian answered immediately, "Demons experience emotions just like any human. But ours are stronger and emotions like love are harder to evoke. But I have been in love before so I can tell you if that is what you wish."

Ciel swore his heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or maybe even three. Then he realized he was being stupid. Of course Sebastian had been in love before and of course he had no chance but still, it never hurt to get a couple answers out of this. It's not like Ciel would tell him anything important, "Yes, I want to know."

Sebastian smiled and sat himself on Ciel's bed, turning to face the clueless, naïve boy. He took Ciel's chin in his fingers and pulled it to face him, which only made Ciel blush harder. He waited until the boy was giving his full attention to what Sebastian had to say, "When you're in love, you won't be able to stop thinking about this person. She is always on your mind no matter what. And all you want to do is to get to know her better, to know what makes her happy, just to see her smile. Even the weirdest things about her, you find endearing and amusing and you have nothing against them, no matter how impractical. You don't notice anyone else; she's the only one you want to spend time with. When you two are apart, it kills you. Whenever she has time, whether you do or not, you will try to get yourselves together and maybe go out somewhere. And if she wants to go somewhere that you don't particularly like, you'll find yourself agreeing anyways. If she is unready or feels uneasy about anything, particularly sex, you don't mind and are willing to wait for her. If you two are unable to be together in a romantic way, or she doesn't see you as such, or she doesn't know, you tend to stutter and you can't think about anything other than how beautiful she looks. But," he took Ciel's face again and pulled them closer, "the number one way to tell whether or not you're in love, you can't imagine life without her, the only future you have planned is one with her."

Ciel shut up for the moment to think about it all. It all seemed true and the way his butler put it was easy enough to understand. Ciel tried to picture a future without Sebastian. He couldn't get any farther than the part after his soul was taken. When his soul was consumed, then he would be together with Sebastian, forever. And the thought made him happy.

Sebastian's voice jerked him out of his thoughts, "You're smiling, young master."

Ciel raised his hand to his lips, "You're right. I guess I am."

"Does that mean you know? Whether or not you're in love?"

Ciel giggled. He actually _giggled!_ What was wrong with him? "Yep. I think I am. Actually, I _know_ I am."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Nope. But I'll tell you one thing. You most definitely know him."

Sebastian looked shocked. What had Ciel said wrong?

"Young master… I have nothing against homosexuals but does this mean you prefer males over females?"

Ciel's eyes widened. _Crap._ He tried to regain his composure and shrugged it off, "Perhaps. What of it? Is there a problem?"

"No, never, my lord. Is it bothering you though? You seem upset. If I may, I may be able to put you at ease. This is not your fault nor is it bad. It is just nature. Between you and me, while we're here confessing, you're not alone. I myself prefer the male half of the population."

Ciel looked up in shock, "You?" he asked in surprise.

Sebastian looked as if he had made a grave mistake, "Okay, maybe that wasn't what I should have said. I apologize if that unsettles you. I do after all, undress and bathe you every day."

Ciel immediately felt bad for making his butler feel bad. "No, I don't mean it like that; I mean… that's good."

"Good? How so, my lord?" Now Sebastian was really confused.

Unsure of how to fix his latest screw-up Ciel asked his final question, "How do you tell someone you love them?" He was almost able to say that without blushing which was a major improvement. But when he got to the second to last word he felt his face burn and looked away again.

Sebastian smiled broadly, "I haven't told you yet, young master? I haven't told you the three magic words?"

**(A/N Ciel glared at Sebastian suspiciously, "You did. You said they were 'Please' and 'Thank you'.") (A/N XDDD)**

Ciel shook his head.

"Can you guess at what they are?"

Ciel nodded.

"Do you plan on telling this person how you feel?"

Hesitant nod.

"Would you like to practice on me?"

Hesitant shake.

"Are you quite sure? It may be beneficial."

Nod.

"Why not?"

On a freak decision Ciel lifted himself up to Sebastian's eye level, "I'd rather just tell them to you."

"Young master, I don't think I-"

"I love you, Sebastian Michaelis."

Out of all the things that have happen today, this was the most shocking, "Young master, are you insinuating-"he broke off there, unable to continue.

Ciel had done his part. It felt like he was just re-learning how to breathe again. He had that off his chest and now it was out there and done with. Now Sebastian could reject him and he could get over him, "Yes, that is exactly what I am implying. Now reject me and get it over with."

"Why on earth would I do that? Why on _Hell_ would I do that?"

"Because I- wait, what?"

Sebastian smiled and that particular smile had something extra in it, something that made Ciel's heart flutter, "Why would I reject you when I just got what I wanted? Why would I waste my efforts like that?"

"Your… efforts?"

At that moment, Sebastian couldn't contain himself. He took Ciel's face with both of his hands and kissed him square on the lips. It was only lasted a second but it would soon become the most memorable kiss in Ciel's life. He felt his lips and cheeks tingle where Sebastian touched him.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I've loved you for so long."

Ciel felt tears leak out of his eyes. He was so happy, he wasn't sure his body would make it, "I love you, Sebastian."

His love for his parents wasn't quite like this but he was sure of it. He was in love with his butler. He was in love with Sebastian Michaelis.

And he didn't mind one bit.

**Haha! That was fun. Night guys!**


	4. Dark

**This is my first attempt at something like this. If it makes no sense, tell me and I'll delete it and write something in my usual style. I'm not even sure 'ironic' would be the right word. But I love the word 'irony'. But anyways:**

** The theme is: Dark (I forgot to mention, the themes don't have to be done in the order they appear in. I was going to do it in order but I figured out how to name chapters. XD)**

How ironic.

The irony almost killed him. How ironic that, only during the darkest point in his life did he ever find light. How ironic that, the only light that was offered was the darkest type of being ever to live. How ironic that he himself, who was told he was light personified, was now the very embodiment of darkness. The very darkness that was his light.

The light during that very dark month.

How ironic that the very darkness that was his light was the one to watch over him and protect him. How ironic that the darkness that saved him was the one who despised him. How ironic that the darkness that saved him was also despised by him.

But then again… he had always loved darkness.

…**I'm scared to ask… how was it?**


	5. Light

**I wrote part of this after soccer practice and I really liked it. This theme took me a while to come up with but I'm happy with the general idea. Tell me what you think! BUT! Sebastian is rather un-demon-like in this, at least in the beginning, but I think it's cute. So there. XD But… is he ever not cute? Or is he ever demon-like in my stories? Maybe I'm a terrible writer but I would say I'm simply one hell of a fangirl. XD**

** The theme is: Light**

What do you think of when you think of night? Am I right in saying your first thought may be 'darkness'?

Sebastian thought otherwise.

Sebastian's first thought… was light.

The light of the fireflies lazily blinking just outside his window. The light of the moon, carelessly illuminating the garden. The light of the stars, barely twinkling off in the distance.

The light of Ciel's flashlight, checking to see if the dark figure walking among the flowers was really Sebastian.

Some of the very best moments in Sebastian's life happened at night. But the most prominent was also the most recent…

Sebastian found the very brightest light of the night during the very darkest night. The night he found Ciel. He felt the boy's heart and soul, call out to him, pleading and blinding him with its immeasurable light. For such an immense pillar of light, Sebastian was surprised to see the young boy before him. The young boy with such colossal power and remarkable capabilities. The very boy that had summoned him. The very boy who had awoken such human feelings in his demonic heart.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian spun around to see the very light he had been thinking about. "Young master, what are you doing up so late?"

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his thin nightshirt, "I couldn't sleep and I saw you from my window. Why are you out here?"

"I was merely thinking. Let's get you back inside, you'll catch a cold. I'll make you something to help you back to sleep." Sebastian made to lead Ciel back inside but Ciel looked up at him, wide-eyed and curious. In the darkness, his bi-colored eyes shone a very breathtaking light as well. Oh how Sebastian loved blue and purple glow. Just one more thing to add to his list of lights in the night.

"What were you thinking about?"

Sebastian blinked, what was he supposed to say? "It was nothing, my lord. Now really, standing out here in just a shirt must be cold."

Indeed, as if on cue, a cold wind swept past and blew Ciel's hair in his face. Sebastian could practically see the poor boy breaking out in goose bumps. On a whim he reached out and lifted Ciel up and held him close, like a baby. A small cry of protest was immediately silenced when Ciel felt Sebastian's body heat envelop him. He sat there in his butler's arms; unsure as to if he should get down and act mature or snuggle closer into Sebastian's warmth. He chose the latter. But he still wanted to know, "But what was nothing? What were you thinking so hard about that you didn't hear me approach?"

Ciel felt a low rumble from deep inside Sebastian's chest and assumed it was a chuckle, "I was thinking about you."

Ciel was not expecting that, "M-me?" he asked, blushing, "W-why would you be-"

"Because you are my master. Why wouldn't I be thinking about you?" Sebastian felt a small shiver shake the boy in his arms and started heading inside.

"Oh," Ciel seemed disappointed.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No. I'm just tired now, is all." It was true; Sebastian's smooth movements were lulling the boy into sleep.

"Let's get you back to your room."

They continued their walk in silence as Ciel snuggled even closer to his butler. Before he knew it he was being set back down on his cold, lonely bed.

Sebastian was about to walk out when he heard his name being mumbled, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian turned around to see his master had turned onto his side and buried his face slightly in his pillows.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"My lord, why-"

"Does everything require an explanation? It's a simple request, if you don't want to then you don't have to. Just leave then."

But instead of leaving, Sebastian turned on his heel and sat himself down on a chair next to Ciel's bed, "I'll stay with you forever, there is nothing I would rather do."

Perhaps Sebastian was the most demonic demon in Hell but he knew one thing for sure. Out of darkness or light, he would choose the lights in the darkness. He would choose _his_ light in the darkness. He would forever choose Ciel. Ciel was the one to keep him on his feet, the one to light up his nights, the one who had stolen his heart.

"My lord, my light, my love, my Ciel."

"I love you."

**Okay that was really fun. I hope you all enjoyed that because I LOVED writing it. I really should get to work on my other things because I keep saying I will but this is so much fun, to just kind of, form a story with however I'm feeling at the moment. NOT THAT I'M IN LOVE OR ANYTHING! I SWEAR! Simply… nostalgically reminiscent. If that makes sense. I'll shut up now. XD See you guys soon!**


End file.
